


If Looks Could Kill

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dragneto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: Not!fic, America's Next Top Model AU.Tumblr.





	If Looks Could Kill

Charles and Erik are standouts from their very first episode of  _America’s Next Top Model_. Erik’s chiseled physique, lethal cheekbones and cold-yet-smoldering expression are perfect almost to the level of cliche, whereas Charles soon shows he can pull off any look from “ethereal fae knight” to “grimy rentboy” with jaw-dropping allure. 

The backstabbing begins immediately, and fans are  _entranced,_ taking sides adamantly between Erik’s grim, professional intensity and Charles’s intimate charm and wit. Even the other contestants seem to get drawn into teams, with tattooed Angel and diamond-perfect Emma standing by Erik, while impish ginger Sean and “prison twink” Alex defend Charles, only the gorgeous Raven seeming to mediate between the two – changing her colors effortlessly to get wherever she wants to be.

It’s almost down to the finale, only Charles, Erik, and Raven remaining, when the juiciest and most delightful scandal of the season hits. It involves Charles, Erik, a pair of fishnet stockings and high heels – and nothing else.

“I win the betting pool,” is the only comment Raven makes on the matter.


End file.
